strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
SPS Universe
The SPS Universe is the name of the entire saga/series of games, stories and movies. This page contains the story so far. Story/Timelines Early Years The SPS Universe started from the "Brink of Aggression". Where the Precursor created galaxies that would be nourished and stars containing planets orbiting around it. Upon the arrival of Caius, Elune, Balthazar and Dravger. The Universe evolved into it's earliest bright of future technology. Mainly the Forerunners, Serathians and the Sanctum were formed as the minor species or the engineers for the required supplies or additional content on the Universe. The Precursor then created a special star system named Sol. With Eight planets and all planets divided for the Three Factions. With the Forerunners using Mercury, Mars and Uranus. Sanctums Venus, Jupiter and Neptune. As the Serathians holds Earth and Saturn. War started on the Three Factions when the Forerunner Engineer Thriva engaged hostilities with the Sanctum. With the Serathians remained neutral until they developed forbidden technology. Which Caius provided to make the Serathian Alliance a greater force that won't be matched with. Centuries later, at 150,000 BC. Humanity was raised by the Serathians and teached them the ways. However, most of humanity were sealed and burried down on the bunkers of Az'sure. Where they will be in stasis until the end of the war. The War ended in months, when Elune and Dravger agreed to use time phase to stop the hostiliies of the three powers and resume alliance to create better planets. The Four Gods were to create more star systems and planets for the Three Alliances to expand. However, the Serathians. With Caius aid evolved even greater without noticing that Caius is behind the advancement of the Serathians. Around 70,000 BC, the Three Alliances moved out from the Sol System. When the Precursor planned humanity to evolve itself throughout the years, the Alliances founded planets created by the Four Gods. Eden was created by Elune, as a paradise of her moonlight aura and contains significant wildlife and magicks for it's inhabitants to use. The Sanctum and Forerunners had a short conflict about taking the planet and started a hostilities on two sides. Later, over 8,000 planets were colonized by the Three Alliances. Which all factions attacked in an endless war to each other. However, the final setting of the war would be Eden. With all the Three Alliances are all exhausted of their forces and manpower. Except the Serathians which were backed up. The Sanctum and Forerunners engaged desperate control for Eden. Extremely pointing the hint that one of them must be extinct. The Serathians came to Eden on 60 BC. Which they nearly wiped out all sides at once with Caius' inventions. Balthazar was murdered by Caius to prevent suspicions of the other two Gods and framed it to the two warring alliances. The Serathians won the war. Proving that the Serathians are a true, powerful faction. Immediately after the defeat of the Sanctum, the remainder of the council. Kane escaped from the genocide and fled to Earth. Mid Years Humanity advanced slowly from it's stone to technological age. Where it faced many evolutions, revolutions and changes of nations on Earth. With the major conflicts from 1777 up to 1889. The First World War started with the Allies and Axis powers. Which ended in Allied Victory and created a temporary Alliance on all nations. However, another World War happened. With the United States and Russia on the Allied side and Germany and Japan on the Axis. Ending it again with the Allied Victory on 1945 and created the United Nations. Which would become a major united group for the evolution of humanity. However, the Cold War would eventually start. An aggression pact were established on the United States and the Soviet Union. Which major conflicts were occured mostly in Asia and Central America. In the 1980s, the pact was broken when the Brotherhood of Nod was found by Kane. The United States responds with a military action alongside with Russia and China. But all three military powers were defeated in a political affair. Which sacrificed 60% of Russia and 20% of Africa under Nod Influence.